wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Combustion
Combustion is a tertiary character in A Destiny Found, a story written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Combustion is a male SkyWing soldier residing in the Sky Kingdom. He's Charcoal's mate and a friend to Flashover, Ore, and Condor (Congela). He frequently helps the White Capes during their stay in the Sky Kingdom and has become an ally to them. Appearance Combustion is described as large and muscular. He has scars along his left cheek, his right horn is broken, and his scales are dark orange. Biography A Destiny Found Combustion was a family friend to Kite (Congela)'s parents, and is one of the first two SkyWings the White Capes meet. While Flashover is begging for their help, Combustion refuses, going on about "SkyWing pride" before Ore emerges to bring him back to reality. Then, he allows Frigga and Evenstar tend to Charcoal's, Combustion's mate, injuries. Combustion is in the tavern at the same time as Glow and Peril playing Flint Shooter with Charcoal. When Cinnabar enters the tavern, Combustion shields Charcoal from view. Combustion waits down at the bottom of the waterfall with Ore, Sunny, Glory, Evenstar, and Frigga for the others to return. He was among the SkyWings that stopped Frigga from killing Avalanche and Condor and welcomes them. He goes with One-Eye and Glow to rescue Kite and fights Cinnabar's soldiers with them. He goes with them and escorts them safely to the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Personality Combustion is very tough, serious, and not very joking. However, Ore describes him as soft-hearted, referencing that he has a tender side to his stone-faced angry demeanor. He's very loyal and protective of his loved ones, especially his mate, Charcoal. Family Tree Relationships Charcoal Combustion loves Charcoal very much, and is willing to wait with her for help to arrive and defend her from Cinnabar. They share the same interests, shown when they are both playing Flint Shooter in the Sky City Tavern. Flashover While him and Flashover argue and disagree a lot, Combustion is still willing to listen to and hear Flashover. The two are polar opposites in personality, but thankfully Flashover keeps Combustion tied to his heart. Ore Ore seems to be Combustion's voice of reason, shown when Ore reasoned with him to allow Frigga to treat Charcoal's injuries. The two are very similar in personality, but Ore being more mellow and jovial than Combustion. She constantly teases him affectionately, much to his annoyance. Cinnabar Combustion greatly despises Cinnabar for the way she treats Charcoal, and for the way she treated Condor and Kite. He hates taking orders from her and is always ready to defend Charcoal from her. He was willing to battle both her and her guards to the death for his family's safety. Condor (Congela) Combustion cared about Condor before he disappeared. Since he was Charcoal's brother, they knew each other. When Condor returned, Combustion welcomed him with open wings and fought alongside him to rescue Kite. One-Eye/One-Eye Combustion sees One-Eye as someone he respects and trusts, and as a father figure, seeing as Charcoal is One-Eye's daughter. Kite (Congela) Combustion cared a lot about Kite, and only wanted his safety. He was willing to risk his life to rescue Kite from Cinnabar's cruel talons. Glow Glow being a SkyWing seemed to convince him (along with Ore's persuasion) to trust the White Capes and allow them to treat Cinnabar's injuries. Since then, he has remained an ally to them and to Glow. Frigga Combustion distrusted the IceWing upon first seeing her, but after being pressured by Ore and Flashover, decided to allow her to treat Charcoal's wounds. After Frigga treated Charcoal, he remained in her debt and continued to assist her and the other apprentices on their journey. Evenstar He initially distrusted Evenstar, seeing him being a NightWing as suspicious, but after being assured by Frigga, decided to allow him to assist the IceWing in treating Charcoal's injuries. Corona He has a mutual relationship with Corona, as he didn't really interact with her outside of fighting alongside her to rescue Kite from Cinnabar. Avalanche Combustion seems to have a mutual relationship with Avalanche, grateful for her being there for Condor and keeping him company. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Congela the IceWing)